Calm and Cool Manner Collapses
by toganeshiro
Summary: Akira is not always his cool and collected self. There are moments he is also nervous, and Makoto enjoys seeing her flustered boyfriend.


_author notes: kissing. this whole fic is basically them kissing._

* * *

.

 _ **Calm and Cool Manner Collapses**_

 _ **Persona 5 © ATLUS**_

 _This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

.

* * *

(So, it seems he wasn't lying.)

She inhales as her nose bumps against his again. And with how close they are, she can feel the warmth of his breath brushing her cheek. His hand has stopped awkwardly on her shoulder, either wanting to grip on her or just settling it there.

It's as if he forgot it was even there.

Opening her eyes a bit, she is met with Akira's long eyelashes fluttering against his flushed cheek.

(Even though he seems calm and collected, teases her sometimes, and even has that confident smirk; he really is nervous about this whole thing just like her.)

A content hum escapes her after knowing that fact, but that probably sounds more lewd given the situation they're in. Akira's breath even hitches at that moment, further proving it.

It is fun, seeing this different side of Akira. Makoto slips out her tongue and brushes it on Akira's lower lip.

"Hng... wait, Makoto―"

Akira pulls back hastily and tries to hide his flushed face with his palm, but Makoto manages to catch the sight of his slightly swollen lips for a moment. His frizzy hair sticks to his temple with his eyes opened wide hiding under the dark fringe. The way he tries his best to catch his breath is way too adorable.

This is truly a rare sight. Too preoccupied by it, Makoto almost forgets how embarrassing her action just now.

Makoto lets out a short yelp when Akira rises from his seat suddenly and grabs the coffee on the desk, hurriedly gulping it down his throat. It has turned cold. They were neglecting it after all. Well, at least the expensive coffee beans don't go to waste for nothing.

She doesn't regret it at all. It was all worth it.

"Uhm... I'll go get more coffee from Boss. We'll need them to keep us energised while studying."

"... Okay."

And he leaves with a tray holding two cups of coffee.

She exhales loudly. Leaning her back on the sofa, she presses both her hands on her chest.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

It is beating a lot faster than usual. And now that Akira is away, she is starting to realise how warm her face is. Even her fringe is quite damp when she tucks them behind her ear.

It seems she just forgets her own nervousness when Akira is the one with that beet red face. Maybe that is also what happened all this time. Her nervousness was oozing out that Akira forgot his own.

Things sure can move fairly quick from a simple study session to a _different_ kind of study session.

It's still considered studying, maybe. Learning new things. New information.

After all, it's their first time. Kissing, that is.

They were taking a break after a good amount of mathematics formulas had entered their brain. Akira teased her about lending his lap for her so she could rest for a while. He even gave that _Joker smirk_ while saying that. And she forgets how, but the next thing she remembers is their lips pressed together. It was soft, and she could smell a hint of coffee. Akira did tell her the name of this coffee, but it's still too much information for her at the moment.

It lasted seconds, the tip of her little finger touching Akira's thumb on the desk. The feeling of his lips on hers was just too nice, and they ended up craving for more. It wasn't long before they settled for slow open-mouthed kisses.

And so that was how she ended up realising the leader she looked up to in front of him, is actually just a normal high school boy experiencing his first kiss.

How cute.

The sounds of footsteps from the stairs rouse her from recalling the event. She looks up to see Akira holding a tray with two glasses of soda. He stops for a second when Makoto tilts her head.

It is not coffee.

"I thought soda might've been more fitting with how hot it is outside?"

Makoto nods. After putting the tray on the desk, he takes his seat again. He picks his pencil and starts spinning it between his fingers.

"So," Makoto starts, "I assume we're going to continue... studying?"

He hesitates for a moment and puts down his pencil, his face turning light pink again, "... Yeah."

(It seems he has already picked which lesson to study.)

It's gonna be a revenge on all those time he made her flustered with all his teasing.

(At least this time they won't be wasting expensive coffee beans.)

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

.

 _author notes: I think this happens fairly early after they started dating. they are still nervous on these things. I believe after a few months, the nervousness dies down and all that's left is ultimate comfort being together and spending time together. also, this is supposed to turn out different, yet I figure this turns out not too bad. it has been a while since I write, so a short drabble like this should be fine to get me used to writing again. I might post more on akira/makoto pairing, I have more ideas that I'm dying to write!_


End file.
